


Painting the Night of Red

by Timebreaker



Series: Now we walk blood-stained streets [1]
Category: Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Characters kinda Oc, Earth-3
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 07:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17844935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timebreaker/pseuds/Timebreaker
Summary: En una Tierra paralela, un encuentro se da en los inicios de una tormenta.Para sobrevivir a un mundo dominado por el Crime Syndicate, uno aprendía rápido a acostumbrarse al color rojo.





	Painting the Night of Red

 

La noche era más oscura de lo habitual debido a la gruesa capa de nubes en el cielo. Una tormenta se acercaba. Probablemente eléctrica. Seguramente comenzaría a llover hacia la mitad de la noche.

Entonces debería acabar con esto antes que las calles a un radio de 20 calles de su apartamento se inunden. Maldita sea el perezoso del alcalde. Luego de terminar este trabajo, usaría el dinero de su cheque y se mudaría a la parte alta de la ciudad de una buena vez.

Uno pensaría que alguien nacido con meta-habilidades sería mejor pagado que un Hombre-Hecho, pero el jefe era bastante estricto con respecto a la jerarquía de pagos.

El chofer movía el auto con practica a través de las calles desconocidas. Él realmente se había ganado la paga en los últimos días. Debería asegurarse de mantenerlo vivo para el final de este día, después de todo, conseguir buen personal era un problema.

Desvió su mirada a la ventana. Era un bonito vecindario residencial, del tipo con casas sin segundo piso construidas hacia más de medio siglo; un vecindario antiguo, construido en tiempos de las colonias españolas, antes de que el gobierno de los Estados Unidos echara cualquier excusa al aire para sacar del camino a las autoridades españolas y apropiarse del territorio. Derramando tanta sangre como pudieron en el proceso.

Y luego las personas se preguntaban porque existía el Crime Syndicate. Una mejor pregunta sería: ¿Cómo no había existido antes?

El archivo en su regazo no era muy pesado, en realidad era el más ligero que había sostenido en días. Una única página para el sujeto al que iba a buscar, otra para su familia y registros escolares, las siguientes trece eran investigaciones policiacas sobre asesinatos sin resolver. No había resultado difícil seguir el rastro del nuevo jugador de carmesí debido a que el sujeto no era en lo absoluto sutil. El perfil psicológico realizado por el F.B.I. indicaba al culpable como un sádico con tendencias psicópatas. Después de todo, había evidencia de que se quedaba a observar como sus victimas se desangraban o quedaban completamente destrozadas. Había una a la que incluso le faltaba el corazón, arrancado directamente de su pecho mientras aun latía.

A Thad rara vez le molestaba ver sangre, con su trabajo era prácticamente un requerimiento, pero los niveles a los que era capaz de llegar este tipo iban más allá de lo que él se sentía como. Sin embargo, su jefe estaba seguro de que él sería útil y de que podría controlarlo, y Thad no tenía voz ni voto en ello.

Luego de unos minutos (una eternidad para alguien como él), el auto se detuvo frente a una de las casas. Pintada de un beige suave que contrastaba perfectamente con el pasto verde oscuro de jardín frontal (bien arreglado y decorado), al lado del garaje se podía distinguir una pila de juguetes olvidados por su dueño o demasiado grandes para entrarlos a la casa sin problemas. El lugar definitivamente daba la sensación de un hogar acogedor (quien pensaría que algo como eso realmente existía en este mundo).

A pesar de la luz que se veía en las ventanas, no estaba convencido de ser recibido bien por sus habitantes. La familia no tenia historia alguna de violencia, sin embargo, muchas veces las peores cosas se mantenían puertas adentro (donde nadie haría nada para detenerlo, sin importar cuanto uno rogara). Además, si el sujeto realmente vivía aquí de seguro que no le gustaría que le molestara un chico de 10 años.

**-** Espera aquí, regresaré en unos minutos **-** dijo a su chofer mientras dejaba de lado el archivo y tomaba la tableta electrónica guardada en el compartimiento frente a su asiento.

El camino de piedra que llevaba a la entrada estaba algo desnivelado y mojado debido a los rociadores automáticos que debieron de haberse activado poco antes de que llegara, causando que las suelas de sus zapatillas resbalaran con cada paso. La puerta estaba cerrada y nadie atendió cuando hizo sonar el timbre; el sonido de la televisión le llegaba opacada por la manera, junto al olor de algo quemado.

Lo mas educado seria volver a tocar el timbre, pero no tenia la paciencia necesaria para lidiar con esto. Tomando un profundo respiro acercó su mano derecha a la cerradura, y comenzó a vibrar sus moléculas a la suficiente velocidad como para atravesarla y desbloquearla.

Se abrió más silenciosamente de lo que esperaba, dándole entrada a un pequeño pasillo carente de luz. El olor que antes había estado atenuado por la madera le golpeo repentinamente con la fuerza de una camioneta. Carne quemada, en definitiva. Sin dudar un momento procedió a adentrarse en la casa, siguiendo el sonido de la televisión.

Lo primero que captaron sus ojos fue la habitación conectada a la sala de estar: la cocina-comedor estaba iluminada por la bombilla ubicada por encima del horno, los platos estaban lavados y secándose al lado de la canilla. La cocina en si estaba extrañamente ordenada, imagen fuertemente contrastante con lo que sucedía en la mesa para cuatro personas.

Tres de las cuatro sillas estaba ocupadas. En la punta más alejada desde su posición, Thad podía ver un cuerpo caído contra la mesa, su posición poco natural lo que sugería que fue colocado de esa forma, sus ropas y carnes quemadas por completo hasta el punto que parte de su cráneo era visible desde la distancia. Eso, al menos, explicaba el olor.

A la derecha de este personaje, acostada contra el respaldo de su silla, se encontraba una adolescente. Su cabello negro enredado y mal cortado cayendo por sus hombros y en parte de su rostro. Su piel estaba de un tono ceniciento cuando antes era de un saludable palo rosado ligeramente besado por el sol. Sus muñecas atadas a la madera del respaldo con el mismo tipo de cable que se enredaba en su cuello, enterrándose en su carne y aferrado en su lugar por la sangre coagulada de sus heridas. Ojos castaños mirando el infinito desenfocadamente.

En la otra punta, ligeramente de espaldas a él, se encontraba una mujer inclina hacia adelante con su cabeza a apenas unos centímetros de la madera. Cabello negro como el de la chica, sostenido precariamente por una coleta baja. Sus manos sostenidas contra su espalda por zippers de plástico blanco. De los tres, ella era la única que parecía seguir respirando, aunque eso no duraría demasiado debido a los múltiples cortes en su cuerpo a través de los cuales su sangre continuaba escapándose sola para formar pequeños charcos rojos sobre la madera del suelo.

La imagen era retorcidamente sádica y le provocaba nauseas.

No las suficientes como para perder de vista el apéndice rojo que intento apuñalarle desde su izquierda. Moviéndose fuera del camino, dirigió su mirada hacia la sala de estar: a diferencia del resto de la casa, el lugar estaba perfectamente iluminado el televisor de pantalla plana estaba reproduciendo una película de terror; en el sofá que ocupaba gran parte del espacio, se encontraba la persona que estaba buscando. El extraño apéndice saliendo desde el otro lado del mueble, aparentemente en desde su espalda.

La textura del apéndice parecía metálica, pero no se veía ninguna ranura que detone un punto débil en la unión. Este también era rápido, lo suficiente al menos en comparación con el resto del mundo, siendo que podía ver como comenzaba a realizar un movimiento horizontal directamente hacia su garganta, mientras el costado cambiaba de forma para asimilarse a un cuchillo. Levantando una ceja, observó intrigado hacia la mata de cabellos negros en el sofá, que ni siquiera había iniciado el momento necesario para volverse a verle. Calculando que el apéndice simplemente cambiaría su largo si lo esquivaba hacia atrás, decidió moverse alrededor del mueble y colocarse en el campo de visión del sujeto antes de dejar que el tiempo regresara a su velocidad normal.

El arma al final del apéndice acabo enterrándose unos tres centímetros dentro de la pared.

\- Te recomiendo no intentarlo de nuevo, nunca lograrías siquiera rozarme- hablo con el tono más monótono que pudo lograr. No le agradaba la idea de que este sujeto tuviera una habilidad desconocida como esa, o que su jefe seguramente supiera sobre ello y no pensara en darle una pequeña advertencia.

Su objetivo simplemente se le quedo observando con sorpresa y confusión mientras se detenía a mitad de masticar un sándwich. Vestido en lo que parecía sus pijamas, se encontraba sentado con sus piernas cruzadas y con una lata de soda a un costado sobre el cojín.

Eso simplemente estaba mal.

Jacobo Reyes, 13 años. El menor de los dos hijos de Alejandro y Briana Reyes. Estudiante promedio, sin registro criminal alguno. Ni siquiera quejas de los vecinos. Fue interrogado durante la investigación por la muerte de uno de sus compañeros de escuela unos meses atrás, pero no había levantado ningún tipo de alarma o impresión. E, incidentalmente, los asesinatos en serie habían comenzado la semana siguiente.

El adolescente en sí no era nada sorprendente. Peso y estatura promedio para su edad. Cabello negro cortado más corto a los lados, ojos marrones con largas pestañas, piel besada por el sol (con el añadido de su ascendencia mexicana y azteca). Por su rostro y expresión uno nunca imaginaria que se ocultaba allí un asesino sadista.

Sin embargo, nadie creería las cosas que Thad había hecho hasta el momento por su edad.

Cuando finalmente pareció entender sus palabras, su entrecejo se frunció y el extraño apéndice rojo se retrajo por debajo del cuello de su camiseta verde. Sin quitar sus ojos de él, acabo de masticar la comida en su boca y dejo lo que quedaba en un plato al lado de la lata. El cómo podía comer con el olor de carne quemada impregnando todo el ambiente iba más allá de su capacidad de comprensión.

\- Es rudo entrar en casa ajenas sin permiso, _peque –_ el moreno parecía más curioso que enojado, a pesar de que la forma en la que se refirió a él pareció dar a entender su descontento. Tendría que recordar añadir Español a la lista de idiomas que estaba estudiando al momento, justo después del alemán.

\- Llame a la puerta. Nadie respondió – aseguró el rubio levantando su tableta electrónica y desbloqueándola. – Tengo un trabajo que hacer y una oferta de trabajo para ti.

Eso le gano una ceja alzada.

\- ¿Y no podías esperar hasta la mañana? – era algo asombroso que fuera la hora lo que le molestara – Y ¿qué clase de persona envía a un _chamaco_ a hacer una oferta de trabajo a un adolescente?

\- El mismo tipo de persona que rastrea una serie de homicidios y decide contratar al culpable inmediatamente después de medianoche – el moreno no necesitaba saber cuánto de su tiempo personal le estaba tomando esta tarea. El mensaje le había llegado hacia una hora y si se atrevía a desobedecer, su jefe no dudaría en matarlo solo por fallar en su tarea. Encontraría la forma de hacerlo y Thad no tendría lugar en el mundo donde esconderse. – El hombre para quien trabajo se intereso en usted y en la tecnología que posee. Piensa que sus “habilidades” pueden serle de provecho en su… _negocio._

\- Si ese sujeto es tan listo como dices, debería saber que no hacemos esto por dinero – contestó el más alto, cruzando sus brazos. Al menor no se le paso por alto el uso del plural en la oración. - ¿Por qué aceptaría ser ordenado por alguien más, cuando puedo hacer lo que quiera ahora mismo?

\- Porque hasta ahora, tuvo suerte de que su diversión le pasara por alto a la Liga de la Justicia y no alterara los negocios del Crime Syndicate. ¿Cuánto tiempo creé poder seguir de esa manera? Eventualmente hará algo que llamara la atención de las personas equivocadas y sus chances de sobrevivir caerán directo hacia cero – sin importar que tan avanzada fuera la tecnología a la que tuviera acceso, no había forma que un adolescente se interpusiera en el camino de seres capaces de destruir el mundo cuando se les diera la gana, o de bonachones desesperados por probarle al mundo que aún había una causa por la que luchar.

Por un segundo sus palabras parecieron tener peso verdadero para Reyes, al menos hasta que su cabeza se inclino ligeramente hacia un costado, como si alguien estuviera susurrando a su oído.

\- Nos subestimas, _peque._ Podremos manejar cualquier cosa que nos manden. No necesitamos a nadie más – la sonrisa confiada que le mando en su dirección era completamente opuesta a la duda que se había asomado por sus ojos hacia unos segundos. Lo que sea que acabara de ocurrir le había dado su seguridad de vuelta. – Además, todo mundo sabe que la Liga se esta cayendo a pedazos. No pasara mucho tiempo antes de que los exterminen.

\- Lo de la Liga es verdad. Pero ¿realmente crees poder manejar al CS completamente solo? No solo seria a una de las cabeceras de las seis familias, sino a todos aquellos que trabajen para ellos. Si realmente creé poder manejar eso, permíteme recordarte que los lideres por lo general comparten negocios y matarle será el menor de los males. – él solo había escuchado historias de lo que Superwoman hacia a quienes la molestaban y nadie estaba realmente seguro de a que extremos llegarían los demás. – Aun si es capaz de hacerle frente a una situación como esa, ¿no seria demasiada molestia solo para poder “divertirse”?

Nuevamente inclino su cabeza hacia un costado. Sin embargo, esta vez, no pareció recobrar la confiaba que antes presentaba. La sonrisa desapareció por completo y fue reemplazada por un ceño fruncido. Tras unos segundos, descubrió ligeramente sus dientes en molestia junto con un ligero gruñido.

\- _Chinga su madre…_ Esta bien. Te escuchó. ¿Cuál es la oferta? – su postura, antes defensiva, paso forzosamente a relajada mientras descansaba su mentón en la mano sostenida por su rodilla.

¡Finalmente! Esta conversación había durado demasiado para su gusto y el olor le estaba causando nauseas. Para este momento era casi seguro que sus ropas habían atrapado el hedor; tendría que lavarlas luego de darse una buena ducha apenas regresar a su apartamento.

\- Es bastante sencillo: en resumida cuenta, quiere que te encargues de aquellos que él diga. Se te pagará de acuerdo con tu blanco, y se te proveerá con un lugar para vivir. En tú tiempo libre podrás hacer lo que quieras siempre y cuando no interfieras con sus negocios. Toda la evidencia que te vincule a tus crímenes pasado y futuros serán arreglados para desviar la atención hacia otros sujetos, incluso aquellos que consideres convenientes. – señalo ligeramente hacia la mesa a unos metros de ellos. Después de todo, la muerte de tres miembros de una familia y la desaparición del cuarto realmente atraería la atención. - Deberás obedecer cada orden que se te dé o arriesgarte a las consecuencias.

\- Suena a que el tipo es estricto – comentó de paso el menor de los Reyes con rostro poco convencido. Por tercera vez en la noche, volvió su cabeza hacia el costado de manera sutil, solo para girarse más abruptamente para observar hacia su espalda. Rodando sus ojos regresó a su posición, justo al tiempo que un grito muy agudo se hizo escuchar en la televisión. Se había olvidado que esa cosa estaba encendida. – Antes de darte mi respuesta, ¿puedo al menos saber para quien estaría trabajando si digo que sí?

Sin decir nada más, abrió en la tableta el contrato pertinente, resaltando la sección indicada antes de entregársela al más alto. Sus ojos escanearon el párrafo hasta dar con el nombre de su empleador, demostrado por cuanto se abrieron sus ojos de la sorpresa antes de comenzar a reírse por debajo de su aliento.

\- Hajaja! Te das cuenta que, si yo estoy enfermo de la cabeza de acuerdo a la sociedad, tu jefe es simplemente psicópata – las palabras salieron ligeramente separadas por las carcajadas que se habían adueñado de él. Su cuerpo se inclinó hacia adelante mientras intentaba recuperar su aliento. La lata de sofá se inclino ligeramente hacia el moreno debido al cambio de peso en cojín.

\- Si. Nadie trabaja para él por su carisma. Todos tienen algo que ganar o algo que perder – vidas, reputaciones, familias. Todos los que se metían en este tipo de negocio buscaban algo. Poder, dinero, conexiones. Cualquier cosa que les hiciera la vida más fácil (aunque él nunca tuvo realmente opción alguna, su apellido no se lo permitiría).

Reyes dejo de reírse lentamente solo para levantar su mirada y clavar sus ojos en los suyos sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Había una intensidad en su mirada que le ponía incomodo, como si estuviera intentando leerle con su mirada. Por supuesto que el rubio se había dado cuenta de su error al hablar, pero ese era un inconveniente natural de una mente que se movía lo suficientemente rápido como para pasar más allá del filtro cerebro-boca.

\- _Muy bien._ Suena entretenido. Aunque estoy seguro de que esto volverá a patearme el trasero, realmente no tengo nada más interesante que hacer. ¿Dónde firmo? - la ligereza en su voz respaldaba sus palabras. Soltando un suspiro por lo bajo, procedió a mostrarle el sector indicado donde debía firmar y llenar con su información personal. - ¿Qué es esto de “identificación primaria”?

\- Ningún miembro de la organización se refiere a si mismo por sus nombres de nacimiento, sino por un nombre dado o elegido personalmente, para mantener la anonimidad de la organización – la forma en que lo explicaban era nada más que una forma complicada de decir que necesitas tener un nombre clave porque nadie quiere que sepan o saber tu nombre verdadero.

\- Jamás había pensado en eso… - nuevamente, giro su cabeza ligeramente, antes de sonreír ampliamente antes de continuar llenando el documento legal. – Eso me gusta… “Scarlet Scarab”.

A los pocos segundos todo estuvo firmado, sellado y enviado a su jefe una vez recupero el control del aparato. Una repuesta le llego casi inmediatamente con las instrucciones necesarias. Debieron de tener el mensaje pre-escrito, probablemente uno en caso de aceptará y otro en caso de que se negara; quizás hasta un tercer set de instrucciones en caso de que no ocurriera ninguna de las dos primeras opciones.

La película a sus espaldas comenzaba a pasar los créditos y fuera de la ventana comenzaban a escucharse los truenos de la tormenta en la distancia. Esto había tomado más tiempo del que le gustaría, pero menos del que esperaba.

\- Un vehículo llegara a primera hora de la mañana para mover tus bienes personales minimos a tu nueva vivienda. Y un profesional afinara los detalles con usted. Si no tiene ninguna otra duda, entonces me retiro – sin esperar ninguna contestación Thad comenzó a volver sobre sus pasos hacia la entrada. Ni siquiera se molesto en darle una mirada a la agonizante mujer que, en algún momento de su conversación, había manejado la suficiente consciencia como para girar su mirada hacia la sala de estar.

\- Espera un momento, _peque._ Todavía tengo una duda – pudo escuchar como el otro saltaba por encima del sofá, tirando la lata al suelo en el proceso. Volviéndose a verle, vio que el moreno estaba de pie en el espacio entre ambas habitaciones. Su brazo derecho pareciera ser recubierto por una especie de armadura roja y negra mientras su cuerpo se giraba en dirección de la mujer, quien había comenzado a temblar visiblemente al escuchar la voz de su hijo más cerca de ella. La sonrisa del moreno era ligeramente depredatoria. - ¿Cómo se supone que te llame?

Sus ojos bajaron de su rostro a su brazo, donde la armadura, de manera similar al apéndice antes, había tomado la forma de una larga cuchilla desde su antebrazo.

\- Soy “Inertia”- fue lo único que dijo antes de continuar con su camino.

Al cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas, capto un único segundo en el cual la enorme cuchilla atravesaba la espalda de la mujer, asomándose por su pecho mientras la sangre manchaba tanto el suelo como las ropas de su victimario.

En la entrada, las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer. Tomando un profundo respiro del aire fresco, dejo salir un suspiro cansado. Podía sentir los inicios de un dolor de cabeza.

Definitivamente no evitaría las calles inundadas.

**Author's Note:**

> *Scarlet Scarab es un personaje que apareció en un episodio de Batman the Brave & the bold.
> 
> *Toma lugar en 2013, durante los primeros meses, antes de la película Crisis en dos Tierras. Thad tiene 10 y Jacobo le lleva unos 3 años. El primero mide entre 1,33-137 y el segundo mide 1,50.
> 
> *Thad posee cronokinesis localizada en los comics, lo que le permite desacelerar el tiempo a su alrededor. Aquí, también posee acceso a la Speed-Force, pero no suele usarla excepto por unas pocas ocasiones.
> 
> *Jacobo, a diferencia de Jaime, es el menor de los hermanos Reyes. El compañero que murió es Ty Logshadow y, sí, fue él quien lo hizo.


End file.
